


Un-origional and Crazy

by DeathPunkin



Category: Undertale
Genre: Blood, Errortale, Fucking, Hot, Kidnapping, M/M, Masochism, Mpre universes to be added later, Papyrus is a loyal dog, Sadism, Sans Has Issues, Swapfell, Torture Dungeon, Underfresh - Freeform, a void, beatings, good dog pappy, happiness, he needs help, heat - Freeform, ignoring a knockoff, ink sans - Freeform, learning to teleport, sans is a bit of a prick, trying to get home, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swapfell Papyrus gets taken by Error and works himself into a frenzy trying to return home to his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Week Later

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna have a full sex scene. The smex died. Oh well. In other news, I am now obsessed with Nexustale. I wanna write something for it. Should I write sin of them? An interaction with Papyrus? Have a three way with papcest? Idk, anyway I also fell in love with this. Swapfell is fun. Also, do I believe the two of them have a safe-word? Yes, definitely, absolutely. Do I make them contemplate it in depth: uh, no. If you focus on the Safe-Wordthat means you don't really want to do it. If you really don't wanna, mention that. I just happen to believe that this Papyrus jerks it to memories of Sans beating or fucking him. Anyway, enjoy the sin!

Swapfell Papyrus walks down the stairs to work on dinner. Some nights his brother insists on making the meal, but otherwise Papyrus is the one who cooks meals for them both. Tonight, Sans had wanted something Italian, and Papyrus didn't really mind. His brother had put up with a honey-bread treat that he had gotten from Dr. Undyne a while back. It was under the deal that during the next meeting of the royal heads of departments, he would teach Alphys the recipe.  
He slowly crunches on his candy cigarette as he turned from the stairs and into the living room. He sighs, candy cigarettes just aren't as good as the real thing. Still, his brother had ordered him to stop smoking in the house. He was right, it was a fire hazard. Also, It was really frustrating the time he had gotten fucked mercilessly by Sans and hadn't gotten any kisses because he happened to have a lot cigarette in his mouth at the time. The best part about getting ravaged was the occasional sweet kisses his big brother would give him. It was a lesson learned painfully, but it had stuck.  
It was around time to start dinner preparations now anyway, So Papyrus merely walks into the kitchen and pulls out several of the dry ingredients such as noodles. He is just about to open the refrigerator when he feels himself being yanked back by an unseen force.   
He struggles in the puppet wires, trying to break free. It's so hard, he can't take it. And then he is enveloped in white.  
Papyrus looks around. There is nothing. Turning his head left and right only serves to hurt his eyes from the sheer brightness of this void. He trembles a little at the sight. All of this makes him nervous, and in a panic he starts to sweat.  
Cold hands with holes in them. A laboratory room that is so bright it's blinding. Sans's voice crying out, yearning for him not to be injured. Papyrus shudders. He thought that Sans had cleared him of those filthy memories years ago. "Hiya Papyrus!" He hears an eager shout from what sounds like a squeaky kid. It hurts his head, but the voice is familiar. Maybe this was what Sans had sounded like before he broke.  
Well, actually he refused to let the world see that they had. He had trained them excessively on the ability to have their eyes glow the color of their magic. It was a feat, but it kept others off of their back for a time. He looks over and sees a lighter version of his brother, and is immediately frustrated. He was sucked into this void with a cheap knockoff of his brother?! He immediately gets up and chooses to ignore the knockoff.  
He starts looking for a way out. "There isn't a way to escape, Error controls this space," the cheap blueberry quietly tells him. He ignores this, and continues his search for a way back.  
..........  
Papyrus curls up, and he can't stop crying. Three weeks. Three weeks he had spent searching. He found nothing, and he felt desperate. He needed his brother, it was a physical ache inside of him. His soul and dick both hurt from lack of contact with his brother.  
Everything hurt, and he could do nothing to stop the pain. He just hopelessly lay on the floor, moping in desperation. He wouldn't satisfy himself, so this next week would be nothing but pain for him. Then he would continue his search.  
It doesn't take long before he gets restrained once again. The strings are everywhere, surrounding his soul, and the entirety of his body. All of his limbs are restrained, and he can't move even if he wants to. "Error!" The annoyance squeaks. "You can't just restrain him like that!" He yells at him.  
Papyrus looks down between his spread knees to watch their confrontation. This other Sans is weird. He has blue wires crawling from his eyes like tears. His skin is black and little error symbols float around his glitchy body. Papyrus can't help but wonder how many cheap imitations there are of his brother in the world, as "Error" responds to the "blueberry."   
"I have to," he says, causing the blueberry to squeak in indignation. Papyrus almost laughs at that, but he won't give them the satisfaction. "He's entering heat, unless you want to help him?" He says with a mischievous look on his face.  
The other "Sans" rubs his arm nervously. "Well, I would like to help him, if he needs it," and it occurs to Papyrus that the white version of his brother is still a virgin. For the first time, he kind of wants to tap that. To sully and tear apart this cheap imitation of his own gorgeous and deadly Sans.  
Error looks up at him with a knowing smirk. "I think he needs help," he tells the other, and suddenly all of the strings are gone. Error waves and leaves, and then the blueberry is so close. His body heat is right next to Papyrus, and he has the unbearable urge to jump the other. Still, he refuses to relieve the Pain.  
The other touches him, and he hates it. The tender rubbing of his skull that refuses to touch his cracks as if they're an imperfection. He growls at the sick feeling, and in this moment he desires nothing more than to go home. He wants to be with his brother. He wants to be stepped on, bitten, beaten, hit with a whip, and torn apart in only the most delightful of ways. He wants to be humiliated and stepped on as they both fulfill their desires. He needs that false disgust and revulsion that stop him from feeling guilty about his incestuous feelings.  
He wishes for it with all of his being, and gets surprised to find himself in the basement of their house. The room is built to be easily cleanable from the mess of their encounters together. He sighs at the delicious feeling of residing in the safety of darkness. The din light in which he and his brother could share.  
He hears the door creak open, and stops making any form of noise. He watches intently from the corner of the room as his brother slowly moves around the room. He seems sad, and Papyrus just now realizes that there are no parishioners for his brother to play with. And that's absurd, his brother loves capturing new toys to play with. "Papyrus," he whispers ever so softly, and Papyrus feels elation at his brother's mourning. He feels ashamed at having caused him to feel such grief, but elated that his brother would do so at all. Papyrus was just a pet, a play thing, something for his brother to use up as much as he wanted and then dispose of at any time.  
Papyrus steps out from the corner, and subsequently behind the solid wood pyramid they would sometimes put other monster on to bleed hp from their genitals. "Brother?" He asks cautiously, and Sans turns to him with a snap. In an instant, he is on the floor, bowing before his Lord.   
Sans stomps up to him and summons a bone. Papyrus can feel the rash of white hot pain as his brother smacks the club against his head. He keeps going and going until Papyrus is down to only three HP. Sans is huffing a little from the raw emotion, as Papyrus watches the bone dissipate. He can't help but feel disappointed. It was always so interesting what his brother would do with it. He liked being told to Fuck himself or put on a show with those bones and attacks.  
"Submit to me," his brother orders, and Papyrus does so. He rolls over onto his back, with his arms raised a little, and his knees bent up against his belly. He watches his brother smirk, and enjoys basking in the confidence radiating off of his brother. "I see your absence has made you no less loyal," he says happily before he notices the state Papyrus is in. He sighs. "Such a naughty dog, you were gone for a month and then come back to me like this," he sighs, as he pulls Papyrus up. Papyrus can't help but feel a churning mixture of eager and terrified for what comes next.  
"Still, you were loyal enough to end up in this state. I bet you spent the whole time trying to scrabble back to me didn't you?" He asks, and Papyrus shudders in agreement. He finds that the non verbal just isn't enough for his Sans, and so go the first time in nearly three weeks, he opens his mouth.  
"My Lord," and wow is it painful to speak with a broken jaw. Regardless, Sans needs to know. "I spent every moment of my time captured by the others trying to make it back to you," he tells him reverently. He strokes a hand over Sans's leg happily, knowing that he finally is able to touch his master. For once, just this once Sans allows it.  
He holds Papyrus's face between his hands, and forces him to stare directly into his eyes. He shivers at the strangeness of this. Being forced to stare into those eyes has him feeling uncomfortable and nervous. His master has not done before. "I want to hurt you so badly, you deserve to be punished," he tells him desperately. Papyrus trembles at the sheer amount of emotion in that voice. They weren't even fucking yet, and he was talking to him like this. "And yet, I feel like I should reward you for staying so loyal to me that you drove yourself into a heat," he says, while casually throwing his head to the side.  
Papyrus whimpers at the loss of contact but doesn't make too much sound so as not to annoy Sans. "So I'll let you choose," he says softly, and Papyrus eagerly leans forward to hear the decision. "Pain, or pleasure?" He asks, and it takes Papyrus a moment.  
How can he decide? He deserves the pain for not getting home sooner. He deserves the punishment. His body needs the pleasure, but he knows that he doesn't deserve the release. With a heavy sigh he decides. "Pain, my Lord. I have failed you and deserve your punishment," he tells him.  
He feels Sans's boot resting against his back, and he lets it lower him to the ground. He does nothing to fight it or even struggle. He just accepts it because he feels guilty. But he is surprised when he gets kicked over and fed a piece of candy. His magic uses it to heal most of his body. He wants to about out. /No master, please, I deserve the punishment!/ he longs do cry out. He doesn't. That would be bothersome. He is but a dog, subject to his master's whims.  
"Get into these," he orders, tossing him a pair of handcuffs. These are the leather ones to hold him still against the wall. These are the ones that don't hurt him, and get held in place by attaching to his arm bones as well as wrists. He does what he can, and Sans finishes the rest. He shudders, hoping that Tue brief healing was a way of creating a blank canvas. He would deserve it.   
He had just gotten comfortable with the shackles on his arms when he hears the final click from around his legs. He looks down and spreads his legs to see that Sans had attached the much shorter leg cuffs to his ankles so that he could not kick his feet. "You chose pain because you knew what I wanted. You are a beautifully loyal dog," he says while trailing a line up Papyrus's leg. "But I can't afford for one of my pets to be useless for that time. Your body needs pleasure, something only I can give you," he purrs and Papyrus shudders. It isn't fair. He's the one who needs to be punished, hurt, beaten.   
"M-master?" He squeaks at the suggestion, and then he feels a hand against his teeth, silencing him. He risks a glance at Sans's face and notices the passionate look on his face. He gulps as the other drags the hand from his teeth, and trails it down to release him. He hopes that his summoned member is satisfactory, but by the way his brother trails it, it probably is. He groans as the other hand snakes it's way up under his sweater to stroke at his ribs.   
His body is on fire and this is the sweet medicine he needs. He soon feels his brother go from gentle touches to clapping his hand around his dick. He leans his head back in a moan, and shudders at the sight he sees. His brother is blushing blue. His face is flushed more than usual, and in that moment Papyrus realizes that his brother has gone into heat too.  
He slowly begins to thrust up into those hands, but he soon gets stilled by a grip against his pelvis. He wants to beg, plead for the pain. This foreplay is delicious, but far too painful. He needs Sans to wreck him. He desires it so badly. Still, he restrains himself, and he somehow gets rewarded. Sans moves back and slither out of his pants at a tortuously slow rate, and Papyrus just wants to Fuck him, or be fucked by him. He doesn't really care so long as the other takes him and harshly as he desires to.  
Finally, Sans is ready, and Papyrus realizes that this is a submissive heat. Sans's dick is bright and glowing, but his ass is dripping blue fluid onto his pants. Each drop that touches him feels wonderful, but only serves to make him harder. He whimpers, and soon gets engulfed in the tight heat of his brother. "You're in for one heck of a ride," he growls, and Papyrus gulps. He knows that they will spend the next few days coupling, and that Sans will be in control until he gets tired, and then expect a few more rounds of pleasure from him before blissfully allowing them both to fall asleep. Papyrus knows that he will end up as his brother's actress, but the contact only serves to make the waiting, pain and agony worth it. Because honestly? Papyrus would do anything for his Sans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their heated union for a week, and Papyrus's three of absence, things must return to their normal lives. With some changes, of course ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally, this was going to be a 1-shot. Then there were so many compliments. I was expecting a screw you, or complaint about copy right law. Nope, you guys are cool. I cherish every one of your comments, and thankfully they have been flame free.
> 
> That like never happens. Anyway,so a lot of you liked my portrayal of BDSM. Normally it's a bit extreme out there, but rule number 1 as a Dom of any kind is to not break your toys beyond repair. If they truly need something, you care for them. Also, after care is important. Don't forget that. 
> 
> So that desire, your compliments, and the plot kind of had a three way. Now there are like three more chapters written for this, so enjoy :)

Sans sits perfectly still in his chair. His body still feels quite a bit of pain from prior activities earlier in the week, and the month of almost no contact before that. Not that Sans would not do that with anyone else if he really needed it, it's just a simple matter of the underground being full of unpredictable assholes than anything else. Also, his dog is very well trained, and it would be a pain to have to train another up to his standards.  
He takes a simple pen out of the cup on his desk and idly signs a document. Papyrus is dozing contentedly at his feet, and for once he doesn't mind. Operating as a simple footrest does not take too much effort or concentration. He would almost be offended if his brother sluffed off this generous opportunity to take care of his narcolepsy and then slacked off on his other tasks later in the day because of it.  
Although that was another change. As it would be disadvantageous to lose such a loyal asset for another month or more, the worthless skeleton was to never leave his side. Sans was confident in his ability to patch up that opening. That's what had gotten him such a high and not entirely legal position in the royal guard after all.  
Their clock downstairs chimes twice, signaling that the time has reached two in the afternoon. Sans sighs and stretches back in his chair. He has to leave soon, thanks to a sparring Session with captain Alphys. He hopes off of the chair and directly on his brother to wake him up. Papyrus squirms and looks at him with a groggy expression that is so full of trust and devotion that it nearly makes Sans feel sick.   
"Come on Papyrus, we need to get your leash," he explains and then starts walking out the door. He knows that Papyrus will be right behind him all the way to the front door. There is a brief bar with pegs that holds coats an things to keep them in order and off the floor. It helps Sans to organize things at least, but thanks to the height of the bar, all of Papyrus's coats have to be sized for Sans. So said Sans simply waits by the door as Papyrus slips off his coat from the Pentland then gets down on all fours before him.  
Sans attaches the chain link leash to his brother's ever present collar, and gives it a sharp tug. When his brother stumbles forward, Sans grins at the security of the leash. Yes, keeping his dog this close should keep him from running off again. He tucks the final loop of the chain into his pocket, and then opens the door for them to leave.  
The air outside is brisk, just as Sans had figured it would be. He turns around and locks the door both with a key, and his own delightful barrier of blue bones to keep out any unwanted intruders. Then, they're off. They make it to Alphys's house in no time. The overall house is shaped like a skull because they're "cool" although that doesn't stop the stucco from being made of the monsters she'd dusted. In Sans's opinion, that was so much cooler than modeling the house after your own skull. Then again, not every monster has the joy of such well placed stands as he does. Perhaps he should pity them.  
Sans comes to a stop in the middle of the cleared out training grounds around her place. "Alphys! It would be terribly annoying if you were late to spar," Sans calls out to the courtyard.   
Not a second later, he dodges out of the way as a finely sharpened battle axe falls where he was mere moments before. "Perhaps I should just keep annoying you then," the confidant lizard monster growls.   
Sans grins, realizing that Papyrus had followed his movements almost exactly, even though the leash was still firmly attached to his neck. He could have gone anywhere in the radius, but he was sticking close to Sans. "Well that was a rather rude greeting," Sans replies dully, which he knows is the opposite of what she wants from his own experiences with her. "Is killing one's pet a new customary greeting among lizard monsters?" He asks her idly, and then feels the urge to make the blow even worse. "Skeletons would never be so rude," he smirks, knowing it will tick her off.  
He was right, and spends several minutes dodging blows and listening to commentary on skeletons being weak willed pansies. He almost wants to laugh at how riled up that got her. That look of rage made her almost beautiful, but not nearly as much as one of bloody submission would. It's too bad that such a scary fish kept her as a play toy. Otherwise, Sans would take the pains to create such an image with his own two hands. There was only one toy interesting enough to him not to be broken so far, and that was no small miracle.  
Still, the small skeleton kept them dodging until the trap was laid. The courtyard was now sewn with the magic of their bones, one simple summon, and the dinosaur would be injured. With a final leer, Sans Ryan's up his half of the trap straight into her legs. She cries out at first, and her scaly legs seem to be seeping blood like a half dry painting someone dunked in the river and then held Alberto drip about and cause a mess.  
Much to the smaller sekleton's surprise, she simply jumps on top of the bones, and starts using them as a walking path towards them and that simply won't do. Sans quickly dispelled them and sends the magic to take over Papyrus's attacks. Doing so nearly doubles the magic, and he can feel his dog's pitiful attacks swell with the added magic.  
He dodges to the side just in time to miss another axe blow from Alphys, just in time to stumble and almost fall. He could feel the magic draining from him now, and realized that he was starting to grow weary. He curses at himself for making the net big instead of precise. Today just does not seem to be his day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I say Al- you say -phine. Horrible cooking! Wait what? Undyne should not be cooking with science, nor giving food unusual powers. Please stop her- Papyrus? No, okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So I got an interesting question. It was on what the skeletons should need, and yes it technically should be marrow. They also should sweat blood since blood cells get formed in bones. But that does't seem to happen, in the cannonverse, Sans bleeds red in the genocide route. And yes, this is Underfell so they probably would sweat blood, but I don't care enough to change that.
> 
> Beyond that, New chapter to celebrate finishing a test! Yeah, there's more of this planned for you guys. Some of our favorite Sanses wil show up next chapter, and some very bad decisions will be made. Until then, enjoy the last bit of normalcy this will have for a while!

Sans growls, and wonders if he can still do okay in this fight by wearing down her stamina. If he can get Alphys to slow down, then he might be able to win this fight still. Of course their fights generally ended with only a slight victory, and the eyes of the guards made it impossible for a true victory through means of death thanks to the guards liking to watch them spar. Honestly, Sans would prefer not to make a kill that public, as it would attract unwanted attention.  
He dodges out of the way once more, and rolls to regain his footing. She's so close to the trap point that it's painful. Just a little bit farther, and he could pin her legs together without breaking any of her bones. He growls in frustration, but then watches as she stumbles forward a bit. Perfect, he springs the trap, and to goes through her legs.   
In less than a second, he's on her, with a bone held against her neck. "That's a defeat," he tells her with a smirk. She grins viciously at him in response, and he jumps back. That's a smile of danger.  
"Since you had help, I'll call in someone too," and Sans is curious for the briefest of seconds. Who would she call, Nabstablock? That guy was just a useless crybaby. He shouldn't have gone so far in music if he was only going to cry about leaving his cousin behind. He's the one who left the other for dead after all.  
In the span of these musings, Alphys had managed to twist around and bite her tail. It was too late to realize the button hidden in her armor there. A wall had started opening with the Burton's pressing, and immediately, scratching could be heard at the gap. "Avenge me, our beautiful child of passionate love!" She shouts, and then they are able to see the monster fully for the first time.  
The beast is huge and hideous. It has perhaps three heads, maybe even more. Two of which are probably dog, and it has half melted faces all over it. There are dusty pink patches, and a few in a light hue of blue. The worst part is perhaps the rest of the coloration. The amalgamation is mostly white, like a half-dusted monster. The rest of its body is an boozy, empty, half-dozen mess of nonsensical body parts. "Alphys, that's horrifying, why would you bring it home?" Papyrus asks her somewhat nervously.  
"Aww, thanks for thinking so," she says, blushing slightly. It nearly infuriates Sans how she can take his brother's insults so kindly, but his so terribly. "You see, that's the most well behaved of our children. All that dog really helps with obedience to his mothers," she practically purrs.  
Sans contemplates it for a moment. He's in a sparring stance with the creature, but perhaps he can get off easily. He summons a bone in his hand, and waves it around. The creature is cautious. Weapon, or food? Sans grins, that's exactly where he wants this dumb creature. He wages it for a few moments before chucking the summoning into the cave.   
To his delight, the idiotic beast chases after the bone and traps itself quite nicely. He Saunders up to the monster contained in bones, and presses the button to close the beast in before leaving Papyrus to help her up.  
Meanwhile, Sans pulls the paperwork he had brought for her. "I have your reports for Snowdin and Hotland, as well as the verified documents you were too lazy to sign," he says, handing the now standing lizard.  
"Thanks for signing all of those," she says with a sharp toothed grin. Sans just rolls his eyes in response. Of course she would do that. "Also, good job on not killing my kid by the way," she says with a courageous flick of her tail. Then she turns to Papyrus, "Undyne is in the kitchen trying to cook pasta with science again," and Papyrus shudders at that.  
Somehow she had thought that giving food determination and other kinds of magic would make it better in battle. That had only resulted in a wriggling mess of mashing ingredients. So it surprises Alphys when neither brother has moved. She seems to growl a bit before Sans stops her. "I'm not going to let my dog run free after nearly a month," he tells her with an appropriately offended look. "I'm not so rude as to let a freshly punished dog run free around someone else's house," he adds stiffly. Alphys simply nods, understanding how important manners are to aforementioned skeletons.  
She simply rolls her eyes and marches up to the door. "Fine, we can talk about business in the kitchen with 'dyne," she growls, and Sans nods in appreciation. Of course they would.


	4. Y u so lonelee Blue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making deals with very fresh aliens

Blueberry sighs as he watches the happy gathering. It may be a lot more deadly than his own home, but it was similar enough to be painful. "Yo home slice," comes the excited and bad pseudo 90's voice of Fresh. He sounds like the everybody do the flop guy in that ancient human video he had showed him.  
"Hey Fresh," Blueberry responds sadly, not even bothering to dodge away like he normally would. He knew Fresh was a danger, but right now he was feeling too sad to care.  
"Homie, what's wrong?" He says, placing a hand on the Blueberry's shoulder. Of course he couldn't just do his normal creepy possession thing. "Ya know that I'm a dangerous and equally cool cat. Normally you're runnin' but this point shawty," and Blueberry just sighs and stares at the screen some more. Why had Error even left this? Was it just to torment him?   
"Buddy, are ya missing your own Papyrus?" He asks rather loudly. The smaller sniffles and nods. "How 'bout I bring 'em both here, and then neither one of those playas will wanna leave," he says in a brilliant and bright way. Blueberry looks up at him with hope in his eyes. He missed his own Papyrus, but Ink had mentioned the possibility of their own universe having come to an end. If that was true, then his Papyrus was probably dead. It's just that this place is so cold and lonely.  
No one ever really stays. Error always chases off Ink whenever he appears in the void. None of the other Sanses seem to know how to get here either. Perhaps the worst part is that the aforementioned reason means he can't leave here. Not if he wants to end up in an already existing universe.  
Blueberry looks up at Fresh's offered hand. "Okay, we have a deal," the funky skeleton shouts. Not a moment later, he dances backwards and opens a portal out. "You owe me one now little B," he adds ominously and then disappears into the Blanc canvas that is the void.


	5. Really, again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the birthday of Fresh!

It's well into the night when they finally finish everything. All of the paperwork and plots are completed, and in a nice order, and Papyrus has helped Undyne to save an otherwise inedible meal. Sans felt pretty satisfied with the evening's achievements. So it was logical that around 9 that evening, they would return home. After all, Sans was obsessed with schedules, and by extension so did Papyrus. Sans had always believed that keeping his pet on a schedule was good for him. At least, that's what the dog training manual in his room declared.  
So Sans walks with Papyrus behind him on a leash, and they take the main road home. Is it risky? Yes, it's especially dangerous to be out in the open, but he takes them on the road through waterfall because they're just that tough, and re-asserting their dominance is never a bad thing, especially when the two of them are bristling with freshly absorbed magic.  
In fact, they'd just made it to the point of burned grass when something interesting happens. A painfully bright figure seems to emerge from the wall. That's not what the brothers find strange though, it's that the wall seems to bend around him. It isn't destroyed, but nevertheless the two jump back. "Now that ain't a very nice way to greet a pawssible and radical new homie," he says with a voice that kind of makes the two feel gross. It's like this radical foreigner is literally forcing rainbows into the darkness with his speech.  
"We have no idea who you are, you cheap plastic rainbow," Sans growls almost instantly in a way that nearly screams salt. Much to his surprise, the other starts laughing in a way that almost pantomimes one of Undyne's anime villains. It's then that Sans notices the sound of faint clicking. He notices his brother idly playing with his finger bones. To anyone else, Papyrus would appear bored and relaxed, but not to Sans.  
It was a deliberate code of words and symbols they had developed. A tug on the ring finger meant safety, and one on the middle meant danger. There were a few others, but for such a covert symbol, Sans decides to use caution. "Stop being so annoying," he growls, and pulls his brother close to him. Papyrus obliges perfectly, coming closer and closer until he is curled up around Sans's legs in what appears to be a way making escape harder. "You'll have to pardon those annoying habits, some things you just can't train out of your dog," he says with an air of disdain.  
"Yo homebrah, I know we all have things we're into, but that harshness on your brother ain't righteous," The rainbow clouded weirdo chides in a way that might be intimidating. "I just might have to take him from ya to a Sans who will appreciate him," he growls in a way that might be dangerous.  
Sans ducks down just in time to miss a grab from the rainbow, and he whispers yells his brother's name to get him going. Papyrus grabs him up, and the next thing he knows, they're at Muffet's. "Really, here?" Sans asks Papyrus as his brother sets him down.   
"Yes my Lord, she might be able to trap him," he says shyly, and Sans contemplates it for a moment. It is a valid point, she is pretty tough when she wants to be.  
"No, if he can teleport, he'll be on us in a second. It won't-" Sans gets cut off by a noise that sounds roughly like glitter exploding.  
"Now it wasn't very rad of you bros to just hop on out in the middle of a conversation," the rainbow chides, and he tries to trap them. Papyrus has his Sans up in an instant, and they reappear at the quaint little stand that is Chillby's. The blue fire monster looks at them in surprise and greed. Of course, the other had had a crush on Sans since the moment he had laid eyes on him. It was something about being a cute little doll for his shop's display or something.  
"Hello Chillby," he greets the enthusiastic fire monster. Of course, Papyrus just had to teleport them here. It was just a hope that the Sans chasing them was one of the many flammable duplicates that Gaster had mentioned to him long ago.   
"Hey Sans, did you come here to enjoy some life as a delectable little doll?" He asks with a flaming blue blush. Sans shudders internally. Of course he would start this up now of all times. Sure, why not? And extra unpleasant surprise is still worth a few unpleasant scortch marks on the cheap rainbow's bones.  
Sans sighs "Sure, for a brief time. Well, so long as you don't mind having a dog in your shop for a while. Grillby sits them in a back room with an absurd amount of clothes made specifically for Sans. "Lord, are you sure you want to-" Papyrus cuts himself off and stares at Sans for guidance.  
"While a creepy pervert, he is good at hiding people," Sans replies, and pets his head to comfort him some. Papyrus curls up with Sans, enjoying the comfort that his brother allows him.   
The tender moment gets broken apart by a zany voice. "Hey homebros, hiding here doesn't keep you safe," he grabs them both and finds that they are refusing to let go of eachother. "Y'all doan wanna let go? Okay, it's pretty darn cool of you cats to sacrifice yourselves for eachother," he says and then disappears with the skelebros in his arms.  
Chillby comes into the room and sadly looks around. "Uuuuu nuuuuuuu, ur best customahs r ghowne," a lone Flowe mocks from the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird, I like never do these at the end. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, and I couldn't resist with the floe. They're so cute! Does anyone think that them and the team have a hive mind? Just like one mind and name, but weak effort with one to throw you off. 
> 
> So, um yeah. I kind of figure that Swapfell Grillby or "Chillby" as I call him (fell will always be Chillby) is kind of like a mix between drocell and All is. He doesn't have that creep factor, but an obsession with dolls. He would be perfectly happy if Sans sat there for ten minutes and looked cute, but if someone else tried to get him to leave, Chillby would get possessive like a little brat.
> 
> Also, do you like my portrayal of the girls? I think Undyne would like to cook, but Alphys would be the only one who could make edible food. Not because Undyne lacks in ability, just that she keeps experimenting with it.


	6. Things change when you talk to people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to finally talk to the antivoid inhabit. And we get names! Woot woot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks from all the lovely comments. Also, sorry it took so long, I had no clue where to take this without it becoming crack. For now, three universes are planned. There will probably be more. Also, who wants to see Gaster? Anyway, I would like to see what you guys have to say. Want to see anything? Want some fluffier au's added? Leave them in the comments.
> 
> Now for credit:  
> Whatever dark hole Swapfell crawled out of: thanks for creating them  
> Swap: I have no clue where this started  
> Error and Fresh: Loverofpiggies  
> Ink: Comyet
> 
> Note: this  
> E are important as those are the versions I will be using

Sans falls on top of Papyrus unceremoniously, and Papyrus almost grins at the flushed and confused face his brother makes in response to that. He finds these tender little moments of expression to be so cute that they set his heart aflutter. It's so beautiful as well, that cold way Sans sits on top of him and surveys the brightness around them. It's in this moment that he is able to see where they are. "The antivoid," he gasps at the realisation.  
"You can speak!" An excited little squeak calls out to him and he groans. This little creature should be dominated or cast aside, after all, he was no match for Papyrus's lord and master. Much to his surprise, his brother turns to respond to the squeaky duplicate.  
"....and who might you be?" His brother asks the brighter version of himself. Oh right, Papyrus had not bothered his brother with the details of his entrapment. Before the other can answer, he shifts his body to wrap around his smaller brother and protect him.  
"The others call him Blueberry, but he said his name was Sans my Lord. I doubt him as he can't measure up to you, from another universe or not, no one can compare," he whispers and then purrs into his master's ear.  
His Sans hums in acknowledgement. "They call you Blueberry, correct?" His Sans calls out to the other, and that version simply nods. His brother stops and ponders something for a moment. Papyrus listens closely as he knows that his brother is reaching an ultimatum. "So Gaster was right, there really are multiple versions of us out there. Here I thought that he was just a crazy bastard who wanted to experiment on us," the fallen Sans says with a childish laugh.  
"Don't use bad language. It's gross, and unoriginal!" Blueberry squeaks in indignation. This just causes Papyrus's Sans to laugh even more. He chuckles too. It is pretty funny how clueless this tiny, insignificant blue speck is. Both him and his brother had dusted and threatened more monsters than he could count. Mainly it was dusting that was the consequence, but if their guests could behave... and here this little blueberry is telling one of the most feared monsters in the whole underground what to do. It's hysterical.  
His Sans wipes his eyes, and then prepares to speak. In an instant, Papyrus has stopped his laughing and straightened up to be a proper chair once again. "You're quite amusing Blueberry. I suppose I'll play along and even give you a moniker to call me by. I will be Bloodberry," he says confidently. Papyrus believes that it fits his brother well, it's adorable and terrifying. "As for this mutt," Papyrus let's out a small gasp of air as an elbow prods into his stomach. "You can call him fluffy," his brother says with a grin up at him. The look in those eyes sends Papyrus's heart aflutter with all of the promises held in them.  
"So what exactly is this place?" His Brother asks, and Papyrus settles into the normal gentle frigidity that his darling brother usually regards him with.


	7. A Blueberry A Day Keeps The Gaster Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two bros get dropped off in the void. The order goes: Yolo, wtf, flirting, weird physics, bondage, discomfort, madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, have a new chapter! It took me a while, but this one's longer. I hope you like it. Um, yeah.
> 
> So yesterday we had a massive thunderstorm in a prairie climate. Let me tell you, our soil holds water like a slashed strainer. Anyway, I spent all day cleaning up floodwater in the basement. It's finally managed, and it took four people, five vacuums and an industrial sized fan. That and pokemon soul silver are my reasons for not posting this sooner, lol.
> 
> Hey, do you guys like this? I mean I haven't really written beyond one shots before. I have no beta, and this is all on mobile so it kinda sucks with formatting, but do you guys enjoy this?

Sans carefully surveys the area. Everything is so white that it nearly blinds him, but he manages to take in a few points of color. One of which is his still snoozing brother. The brother he's currently sitting on. That means that the idiot had taken the fall damage for him. He checks his brother's health stats, and finds that it's at the point of two out of three. He lost a health in the fall, and for Papyrus, that's saying something.  
Sans casually feeds his brother some magic by stroking his face. It wouldn't do to fight with a damaged attack dog after all."Boo," a dark and colorful face calls from directly in front of him. Before he can even think, a wall of bones has formed between them with even more trying to impale the intruder. At the same time, Sans has managed to flawlessly dodge out of the attack path with his unconscious brother in tow.  
Sans gets halted by roaring laughter that is almost enough to send a chill down his spine. "Hey brah, ya spook way too easy, ya dig?" He calls out in a way that the fallen Sans feels is almost insulting. The worst part is watching him wipe tears from his fashion sunglasses."No need to worry homebrahs, I gotcha covered. This crib don't have no dangerous monsters inside it excluding you two," the walking rainbow informs them cheerfully.  
"So if there are no monsters to worry about, then what about other necessities? Food, clothing, air. How do we know you won't take one away?" The fallen Sans asks disdainfully.  
In response, the other Sans's face darkens. He teleport to where he is invading the space of the two skeleton brothers with an impossibly dark look. "Ya don't," he tells them darkly, and then hurriedly backs away. "Don't worry about me, I'm not your biggest threat. Just be careful with any errors you encounter here " he cheerfully calls to them from a suddenly far distance away from the brothers before he exits this plane of reality entirely.  
Sans notices the nervous eyes of his brother, seemingly glued to him. "You know what that means, don't you?" Sans growls at him in an almost demanding way. He needs the information of a possible threat so he can protect them both.  
Papyrus nervously stares into his eyes before glancing away. He gasps and trembles as Sans let's goof his face, and Sans is almost happy with his submission. Of course he will tell his darling master anything. Sans had trained him to do so without any hesitation. "There's an imitation of you that calls himself error. He has a really creepy imitation of me and Undyne that follow him. Both are warriors, and they try to destroy universes," he tells him shakily. Sans ponders it for a moment. If they actually can, then those three people must be very strong. That is a bit of a concern.  
Sans stands up confidently and grabs his leash in one hand. "Let's explore this ridiculously bright place," he commands and sets off in a random direction. If they couldn't find a way out, perhaps they could at least find something useful.  
They make it quite a ways before they meet someone new. He looks like a white version of Sans. If two knights were twin brothers, then this new duplicate would be the white night to Sans's black. They still shared the blue accents and eye color though. "Hello pipsqueak," Sans greets charmingly. He makes sure to get into the personal space of this other version. His eyes are light blue, pure with no hint of the darkness that hides in both his and his brother's eyes. He gently trails a hand along that cute little cheek in greeting.  
"H-hey!" He squeaks out in surprise and jumps out of the way. His face is blushing a bright and vivid blue that Sans finds unbelievably cute. He chuckles to himself at the squeaky reaction from this interesting little toy. "W-who are y-you?" He stutters out cutely before he notices Sans's... accessory. "You came back," he whispers with an adorably shocked face.   
Sans turns to his brother and raises an eyebrow in question. He takes to the order immediately. "M-my Lord, he claims that his name is Sans. T-the fake says t-that he i-is you from another universe," he stutters out hurriedly.  
"So you can speak!" The blueberry squeaks at them. He has their focus as soon as he says that and shrinks down a little. He seems to puff his cheeks before quite obviously faking confidence once again. "Plus, I'm not a fake. There are plenty of Sanses in plenty of universes," he chides the Papyrus.  
Sans laughs at that image. This version of himself is so innocent, and knowing the damage his dog can do. It's like watching some pitifully small dog face off against a drothar. Sans once again steps into the space of this version of himself. "Well I believe you," he says with a brush to this shy little bugs face. "That madman Gaster did try to do that with me," he whispers into the other Sans's skull. "Among various other experiments," he softly growls in a way that's almost sexy.   
At this point, the other Sans gets overloaded and falls to the ground in blushing unconsciousness. The first Sans steps away in boredom and looks at his dog. "Drag it with us, he probably knows something. Just try not to dust him," he orders, and then takes off in the same direction of travel. He hears a brief jingle, but then his dog is back to traveling just slightly behind him.  
..........  
It was several moments of travel before anything else happened. There was nothing for quite a while. It was just blank, white emptiness. Sometimes the floor was solid, other times it was not. There were times that they had to make swimming motions just to continue, or they would have to walk around random, pure white walls. The place seemed to be nothing and everything in a nonsensical blend. There was no logic or mass to anything, but they still continued.  
That was until now. Until threads broke through everywhere and strung them all up. Sans practically growls in pain as his arm gets stretched to an uncomfortable length because he refuses to let go of his brother's leash. He looks over at his brother as the ropes surround them, and notices the look of sheer discomfort there. Of course, his loyal dog is trained so well that he absolutely loathes it if anyone other than him ties him up. That look of pain and agony makes Sans want to scream out in defiance want swing his brother contained in such a way. He's gritting his teeth either from pain or annoyance, but to Sans it doesn't really matter. Things only get worse as his soul gets coaxed into a corporeal form, and several of the sharp strings bind themselves around it.  
Just as they finish getting tied up, they hear the sounds of angry laughter. "Did you really think," a voice booms out around them. "That you could come in and mess with my toy!?" They hear the last part as a question of rage, and just then Sans notices how the other two are trembling. He idly wonders to himself just how fucked they really are.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking with Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so it's been a while. Idk what all happened today, but I hope you like this chapter.

Suddenly, both of the Sanses are strung up in puppet wire along with the collared Papyrus. A glitchy black Sans slowly descends from the ceiling. It appears that all the blue wire surrounding them is pouring from his eye sockets like tears. The rest of him is simply dark, glitchy and pissed off. "What did I tell you about bringing others here Blueberry?" He practically growls once he has aforementioned Sans clasped by the jaw.  
"To not," he cries about in an almost frightened way. It's almost amusing to the Swapfell brotherhood easily this other Sans gives in.   
"Good," he says, caressing Blueberry's face before he tugs harshly on the set of strings connected to that Sans. Blueberry screams in pain from it, and Error waits until those sounds quiet before his next move. "So why is that Papyrus you scared away back with his Sans?" He growls at Blueberry while tightening the pressure more and more.  
Blueberry screams in pain at the sensation, and appears to not be able to do much. "This is an interesting show, but might I ask and see if you would let me return to my life with my dog? We'll leave and not even be a bother to you," Swapfell Sans throws out as an offer.  
In an instant, Error is on him instead and Blueberry is left limp and gasping. "What makes you think that I'll let you filthy glitches leave to cause more problems, Bloodberry?" He growls in the fallen Sans's face.  
Bloodberry seems to ponder it for a moment as if in deep thought before he smirks. "Well, you would simply be creating more errors that way. Our universe would get a glitches set of paths, and more of these would be created," he tells the Error calmly. "If you remember Gaster, then you would know how he went on and on about string theory," Blood adds to his argument.  
Suddenly a glitched out blaster appears and fires only halfway before the attack and blaster both disintegrate into a swirling mass of code. It's enough to impress Blood from where he is tried, but Error is too worked up to let it stop there. He grabs Blood by his bandanna and pulls him close. "Now you listen here you little-" he's cut off by a bone attack that he barely dodges. Error's grin turns absolutely sadistic as he turns towards Papyrus.  
"Well, well, well," he chuckles and glides over to Blood's Papyrus. He Ryan's harshly on the collar, causing the other to squirm in discomfort. "So he calls you Fluffy, eh?" Error questions him while stares at the small metal tag. Papyrus growls in response to this, and Error flings it almost cute. He looks over his shoulder at Blood and grins at him in an incredibly creepy manner. "It looks like we have a sacrificial lamb for you blood~" he hums in amusement. The fierce glare sent his way makes Error shiver, and he decides that perhaps he should cause more of that pain.  
He moves behind "Fluffy" and starts harshly stroking down his spine. At the intense look he receives, he decides to do more. Suddenly, the strings pull up that shirt and pull his pants button out of its loop. Error trails his hands along those ribs in a way he knows skeletons are sensitive to. "Enjoying the show?" He asks Blood playfully as he continues to molest the other Sans's brother.  
"No," Blood growls defiantly in response and Error laughs at that. He could make this Sans see something so much more horrifying once he got this Papyrus worked up.  
"M'lord don't look," Papyrus pleads with a face that's blushing in shame. Blood simply shakes his head in response. "No, please. I d-don't want you to see me being v-v-violated l-like t-th-is," his pleas are broken by tears, moans, and gasps. Error feels sick, but he also feels accomplished. He focuses on that better feeling, because he needs to be savage in order to destroy all the glitches in the multi-verse. He totally understands though, since they are from a fallen universe. There weakness is the most shameful and deadly thing to display.   
"No," the firm word from Blood returns Error to the task at hand. "I will watch as this is my shortcoming. It will use it to traumatised to be better, just like all of those times I failed to protect you from this with Gaster," he growls, and Error grins, this is going to be so much fun.


End file.
